1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a tire loading mechanism of a tire cooler, referred to as a post cure inflater (PCI), for a tire vulcanizing machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
The known tire cooler of the type generally called PCI operates to receive a tire vulcanized by a tire vulcanizing machine and to cool the tire while inflating it by air. During operation of such tire cooler, the following features are to be noted:
(1) Locking and unlocking of a vulcanized tire to and from the cooler are effected by means of a lever driven by a pneumatic cylinder.
(2) Adjustment of bead heights is carried out by manually adjusting an interval between clamp portions by means of screws in accordance with a thickness of a tire, but frequently, these screws become fixedly jammed by a tar-like substance exuded from the tire.
(3) Sometimes it is required to rotate a tire in the running direction during the cooling operation, and such operation is achieved by a motor-powered reduction gear.